After the Battle :: Applestar's Rise
by Maxiln997
Summary: What do you think happened after the Clan cats defeated the Dark Forest? Everyone seems to have a different version... well here's mine. Come meet Applekit, a simple kit of Daisy and Spiderleg. Follow her as she does her best to fulfill the destiny StarClan has laid out for her! (I suck at summaries. xP Just read it! xD) Rated T for normal Warrior's violence.
1. Allegiances and Prologue

**Helloooooo readers! Thank you so much for clicking this! Well, I decided I wanted to do my own version about what happened after the battle in The Last Hope. I would really appreciate if you read and review! I am still unsure if I am going to write this whole thing, so if you like it you had better review telling me so!**

**I do not own warriors. **

**But I do own the cover I made for this story. So don't take it. Thanks. ;)**

**Allegiances**

ThunderClan

LEADER: Bramblestar- big dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

DEPUTY: Squirrelflight- dark ginger she-cat with one white paw

MEDICINE CAT: Jayfeather- gray tabby tom with blind blue eyes

WARRIORS:

Sandstorm- pale-ginger she-cat with green eyes

Spiderleg- long-limbed black tom with brown underbelly

Brackenfur- golden brown tabby tom

Apprentice: Snowpaw

Brightheart- white she-cat with ginger patches

Cloudtail- long-haired white tom with blue eyes

Leafpool- light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Apprentice: Amberpaw

Whitewing- white she-cat with green eyes

Millie- striped gray tabby she-cat

Apprentice: Seedpaw

Thornclaw- golden brown tabby tom

Apprentice: Lilypaw

Mousewhisker- gray-and-white tom

Birchfall- light brown tabby tom

Foxleap- reddish tabby tom with amber eyes

Icecloud- white she-cat

Berrynose- cream-colored tom

Lionblaze- golden tabby tom with amber eyes

Rosepetal- dark cream she-cat

Toadstep- black-and-white tom

Bumblestripe- very pale-silver tom with dark black stripes

Apprentice: Dewpaw

Briarlight- crippled dark brown she-cat

Blossomfall- tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat

Dovewing- pale-gray she-cat with blue eyes (expecting Bumblestripe's kits)

Ivypool- silver-and-white tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes

Sorreltail- tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with amber eyes

Poppyfrost- tortoiseshell she-cat

Cherrypelt- ginger she-cat

Moleheart- brown-and-cream tom

APPRENTICES:

Dewpaw- gray tom with light green eyes

Amberpaw- gray and white she-cat with amber eyes

Snowpaw- white tom with green eyes

Seedpaw- very pale-ginger she-cat

Lilypaw- dark tabby she-cat with white patches

QUEENS:

Daisy- cream long-furred she-cat (Mother to Spiderleg's kits, Applekit, a light creamy orange she-kit, and Darkkit, a dark brown tom with cream-colored paws)

Cinderheart- gray tabby she-cat (expecting Lionblaze's kits)

ELDERS:

Graystripe- long-haired solid gray tom

Dustpelt- dark brown tabby tom

Purdy – Very elderly brown Tabby tom

ShadowClan

Leader: Blackstar- old, big white tom with huge jet-black paws

Deputy: Rowanclaw- dark ginger tom

Medicine Cat: Littlecloud- very small old tabby tom

Warriors:

Tawnypelt- pale-tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat

Olivenose- tortoiseshell she-cat

Crowfrost- black-and-white tom

Ratscar- brown tom with a long scar across his back

Apprentice: Sootpaw (gray she-cat)

Snowbird- pure-white she-cat

Apprentice: Twilightpaw (gray tabby she-cat)

Toadfoot- dark brown tom

Scorchfur- dark gray tom

Owlclaw- light brown tabby tom

Shrewfoot- gray she-cat with black feet

Apprentice: Shedpaw (brown tom)

Tigerheart- dark brown tabby tom

Dawnpelt- cream-furred she-cat

Ferretclaw- cream-and-gray tom

Pinenose- black she-cat

Starlingwing- ginger tom

Kinkfur- tabby she-cat long fur that sticks out in all angles

Queens:

Ivytail- Black, white, and tortoiseshell she-cat (Expecting Starlingwing's kits)

Elders:

Smokefoot- black tom

**WindClan**

Leader: Onestar- tabby tom

Deputy: Ashfoot- Gray tabby she-cat

Medicine Cat: Kestrelflight- mottled gray tom

Warriors:

Crowfeather- smoky very dark gray tom

Owlwhisker- light brown tabby tom

Gorsetail- very pale-gray-and-white she-cat

Apprentice: Reedpaw (pale-brown tabby she-cat)

Swallowtail- dark gray she-cat

Weaselfur- ginger tom with white paws

Harespring- brown-and-white tom

Emberfoot- gray tom with two dark paws

Leaftail- dark tabby tom with amber eyes

Heathertail- light brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Sedgewhisker- light brown tabby she-cat

Whiskernose- light brown tom

Furzepelt- gray-and-white she-cat

Boulderstream- large pale-gray tom

Queens:

Nightcloud- Black she-cat (mother to Crowfeather's kits, Blackkit, a black tom, and Smallkit, a small dark gray she-kit)

Elders:

Tornear- tabby tom

Webfoot- dark gray tabby tom

**RiverClan**

LEADER: Mistystar- gray-blue she-cat with blue eyes

DEPUTY: Reedwhisker- black tom

MEDICINE CAT: Mothwing- dappled golden she-cat

Apprentice: Willowshine (gray tabby she-cat)

WARRIORS:

Mintfur- light gray tabby tom

Pebblefoot- mottled gray tom

Mallownose- light brown tabby tom

Apprentice: Tabbypaw (brown tabby she-cat)

Robinwing- tortoiseshell-and-white tom

Apprentice: Treepaw (tortoiseshell tom)

Petalfur- gray-and-white she-cat

Grasspelt- light brown tom

Apprentice: Thornpaw (dark brown tabby tom)

Troutclaw- pale-gray tabby tom

Rushfoot- light brown tabby tom

Hollowfur- dark gray tabby tom

Redfur- Reddish tabby she-cat

QUEENS:

Icewing- white she-cat with blue eyes (expecting Troutclaw's kits)

Mossyfoot- brown and white she-cat (expecting Grasspelt's kits)

ELDERS:

Dapplenose- mottled gray she-cat

Pouncetail- ginger-and-white tom

Graymist- pale-gray tabby she-cat

Cats outside the Clans:

Smoky- muscular gray-and-white tom who lives in a barn near the horseplace

Floss- small gray-and-white she-cat who lives in a barn near the horseplace

**Prologue:**

"Good job, Daisy," Jayfeather mewed. "A tom and a she-kit. I'll bring you some herbs in the morning." Jayfeather padded out of the den, yawning. Daisy had woken up in the middle of the night with her kits coming early. Thankfully only half a moon early and they were both healthy. Daisy and Spiderleg had become mates again… for now. They annoyed him with their off-and-on relationship. Couldn't they just decide to love each other or decide to hate each other?

Daisy had had two kits. A tom, who was dark brown with cream paws, who they name Darkkit. Then there was the she-kit. She was an odd color, a light creamy-orange. She was named Applekit. Jayfeather didn't understand all the fuss about what an odd color she was, why did it even matter? He certainly didn't care what any cat looked like. All that mattered was their loyalty to their clan.

Jayfeather settled into his nest and drifted to sleep.

Jayfeather woke up to a strong sunlight shining in his eyes. He looked around, realizing he could see.

"Well… either StarClan restored my sight… or I'm dreaming. Most likely the latter." He mewed, standing and stretching before padding out of his den.

As he pushed his way past the vines draping across the entrance to the medicine cat den, he let out a yowl of joy. Standing there in the clearing was his deceased sister, Hollyleaf!

He bounded up to her and rubbed his cheek against her, purring. She returned his affectionate greeting and stepped back.

"Jayfeather, I've missed you. And Lionblaze! Tell him that for me, okay?" Hollyleaf purred, her green eyes shining. "Now, StarClan sent me with a message for you."

Jayfeather felt a chill run down his spine. "Please tell me it's a _good_ message?" He mewed. He didn't want to deal with anything right now, only five moons after the dark forest battle. There had been peace through the clans, not even a border skirmish with ShadowClan, which was odd. He knew it has been too good to be true.

Hollyleaf purred, snapping Jayfeather back to reality.

"Well, I suppose it could be taken either way by a grumpy furball like you. But there has been a prophecy."

Jayfeather stifled a groan. Prophecies were often bad news.

"Well, get on with it," He growled.

Hollyleaf took a deep breath.

"_With falling leaves comes ginger fruit, at the top of the tree the fruit shall strive to be, but only with storming berries, thieving tails, loving leaves, and creamy fur shall she prevail. Through fire, storm, forest and darkness, she shall come forth, and bring peace to all."_

Jayfeather blinked, trying to commit his sister's words to memory. He looked into her green eyes, and dipped her head. She turned and walked out the camp entrance, and Jayfeather felt himself wake up in his nest.

"Good morning, sleepyhead!" Briarlight called from the herb store. "I've just taken some burdock root to Daisy, her kits are so cute! By the way, Cinderheart was also having stomach pains, so I fed her some juniper berries. I hope that's alright. Also, Jayfeather…"

Jayfeather tuned out Briarlight's chattering and pushed his way out of the den to the fresh-kill pile and pulled out a sparrow. As he sat and ate it, Hollyleaf's prophecy echoed in his ears.

_With falling leaves comes ginger fruit… peace to all…_

It sounded like it would all turn out in the end. But Jayfeather couldn't help worrying about what would happen before the peace came.


	2. Chapter 1

**Whee, I got a review, two faves and two follows! :D Thankyouthankyouthankyou! xD**

**This chapter is waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay longer then the prologue was. I hope you enjoy! Review and I will love you forever!**

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey come and gather beneath the highledge!" Bramblestar's call sounded across the camp and two-moon-old Applekit jumped out of her nest where Daisy and Darkkit were just beginning to stir from their dreams. Applekit shot of the nursery entrance, ignoring her mother's call to come back. She sped over to where she stopped her father, Spiderleg, taking a seat in front of the highledge and pounced on his tail.

"Applekit, what are you doing out here?" Spiderleg mewed with a tinge of annoyance in his voice. "You're supposed to stay with Daisy."

Applekit blinked innocently at him. "I just wanted to come see what Bramblestar had to say." She mewed sweetly. "Can I please sit with you?"

Spiderleg let out a sigh and nodded, beckoning for her to climb on his back. She squealed in delight and scrambled up, placing her front paws onto the top of his head.

"Applekit!" Applekit sighed as she heard the annoyed mew of her over-protective mother. Why couldn't she just let her go visit her father?

"Applekit, you know you shouldn't come racing out here alone. Who knows, ShadowClan could have been attacking!" Daisy mewed. Darkkit walked beside her, his green eyes shining with amusement.

Applekit heard Spiderleg stifle a laugh. "Daisy, ShadowClan isn't attacking. Lilypaw and Seedpaw are getting their warrior names. Lighten up!" He meowed, glancing at his frazzled mate.

Daisy opened her mouth, and then shut it again, sitting down and turning towards Bramblestar standing on top of the highledge.

"I am proud to announce that ThunderClan will be welcoming two more warriors into the clan today!" Bramblestar yowled, his amber eyes shining with pride for his clan. He leaped off the highrock to where Lilypaw and Seedpaw were waiting.

"Lilypaw, step forward," Bramblestar mewed, beckoning to the brown and white apprentice.

Lilypaw took a deep breath and strode forward until she was standing in front of Bramblestar.

"Thornclaw," Bramblestar meowed. "Has your apprentice trained well, and do you believe she is ready for the title of a warrior?"

The golden brown warrior nodded. "She has and she is." He meowed proudly.

"Lily, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and defend your clan at all costs, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do!" Lilypaw meowed without hesitation.

"Then from this moment forth you shall be known as Lilyheart. ThunderClan honors your loyalty and forethought, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan!" Bramblestar yowled and laid his muzzle on Lilyheart's head. Lilyheart stooped to lick his shoulder and then stepped back, and Seedpaw walked up.

Bramblestar repeated the ceremony with Seedpaw, naming her Seedwing. The two sisters stood proudly as the clan called their names.

"Lilyheart! Seedwing! Lilyheart! Seedwing!" Applekit joined in with the yowling of their names. Her paws tingled with excitement. That would be her one day!

All of a sudden a yowl split the air, and every cat froze. Cinderheart was crouched on the ground, her face twisted in pain.

"Cinderheart!" Lionblaze yowled, rushing to her side.

Applekit watched as Jayfeather ran over and helped Cinderheart to the nursery. She jumped off of Spiderleg's back and pelted after them, again ignoring her mother's call.

She padded into the nursery with Daisy and Darkkit not far behind, and climbed into her nest where she could still see Cinderheart. Cinderheart was lying on her side, her bally heaved, and every once in a while a ripple ran through her swollen belly.

Daisy and Darkkit followed her into the nest, all three of their eyes trained on the gray queen. She was breathing heavily, and as another ripple passed through her belly, Jayfeather yowled, "Push!"

Cinderheart did and a small dark gray kit slithered out onto the moss. Jayfeather shoved the kit towards Lionblaze and mewed, "It's a she-kit. Lick her until she warms up."

Applekit leaned over the side of her nest to get a better look at the kit. Now that Lionblaze had licked her clean, she could see her pelt was soft and fluffy. Applekit couldn't wait until she was old enough to play!

Applekit's thoughts were interrupted by another yowl from Cinderheart, as her belly heaved one last time and her second kit was born. Jayfeather sniffed the tiny bundle and began licking him. Within a moment the tiny kit let out an irritated squeal and a tiny hiss towards Jayfeather. Jayfeather let out a snort of amusement and pushed the kit towards his mother's belly, where his sister lay already suckling.

"That one's a tom," Jayfeather mewed. "Congratulations you two, I'll be back to see how they're doing in a bit."

Jayfeather left the den and Lionblaze settled himself down next to Cinderheart and purred.

"What she we name them?" The tired gray queen meowed.

Lionblaze tilted his head. "I think we should name the she-kit Hollykit… You know, after Hollyleaf. She reminds me of her, their pelts are so close in color." Lionblaze's eyes clouded with grief for a second. Applekit had heard many stories about the brave Hollyleaf, and wished she had been able to meet her. She sounded like the nicest cat ever!

"That's a perfect name," Cinderheart purred. "What about Juniperkit for the tom? It has a nice ring to it, plus it's a berry like holly."

Lionblaze nodded and purred with amusement. "Hollykit and Juniperkit. Our little berries."

Lionblaze rested his muzzle on Cinderheart's head. "I'll go grab you some fresh-kill," he mewed, and left the nursery.

Applekit yawned. She had been awake since dawn and so much had happened today. Daisy nudged her towards her belly where she curled up and drifted into dreams, with Darkkit lying beside her.

**Again, review review review! Or I'll send Jayfeather to get you! :3**


	3. Chapter 2

**Thank you soso much for the faves, follows, and reviews everyone! It means to much to me!**

"Applekit! Wake up Applekit!" Applekit woke up to the excited squeal of Hollykit. The two-moon-old kit of Cinderheart and Lionblaze had become her best friend, and Applekit was often woken up by her for a game of moss ball.

Applekit lifted herself out of her nest and stretched. She was now four moons old, and was so close to becoming an apprentice! Her creamy orange coat was still really fluffy, but she was losing most of her downy kit fur already. Darkkit's dark brown tabby fur had gotten sleeker and his legs were almost as long as Bramblestar's! Okay… maybe that wasn't quite true… but he was tall!

Applekit followed Hollykit out of the nursery and to where a ball of moss was already waiting. She two she-kits then began their game.

Hollykit batted it into the air, and Applekit jumped up and swatted it back towards her. Their game continued, the two she-kits batting the moss-ball back and forth until suddenly a warning yowl came from the entrance. Cats began pushing their way out of their dens, including Bramblestar and Squirrelflight from the leaders den.

Then Cloudtail, who had taken the night watch, appeared from the entrance followed by a worried looking gray and white she-cat.

Daisy, disturbed by Cloudtail's yowl, made her way out of the nursery with Cinderheart following her. Daisy let out a yowl of greeting and padded up to the gray and white she-cat.

"Floss! It's so good to see you! How are you?"

Floss was very obviously out of breath, and her answer came out in short puffs. "Kits… twolegs… help… fast…"

Daisy blinked in confusion. "Floss, are you alright?"

"I had another litter of kits. I don't want these ones to be taken like the last. Smoky is hiding them, but it won't be long until twolegs find them. I gave birth only last night. Please. You have to let them come to ThunderClan!" Floss meowed urgently, her breath suddenly restored.

Daisy blinked in confusion again, obviously still confused.

But Bramblestar understood. He signaled to Squirrelflight and the two of them shot out of the entrance, leaving Floss looking relieved.

Not long after, Bramblestar and Squirrelflight returned with another gray and white cat, this one a tom. All three cats had a tiny, mewling kit hanging from their mouths.

A look of understanding finally flashed over Daisy's face.

"Oh! Oh, my! Come on; let's get you all into the nursery!" Daisy ushered Floss towards the nursery, and the kits were brought in after her.

Applekit and Hollykit exchanged a glance. Well, they weren't quite sure what had just happened, but it was something, alright!

Two sunrises had passed since Floss had brought her kits to ThunderClan. She hadn't named them yet, and had seemed like she felt very awkward in the nursery. She had just announced that she planned to leave.

"I don't belong in a clan, but I know my kits can have a better life her," She had said. And now she was leaving. Applekit watched as her and Daisy said their goodbyes, and Floss padded out of the entrance. Applekit didn't really care, she hadn't particularly liked Floss. She didn't seem to care about being in a clan, which was awful! Clans were the best thing ever! Applekit turned and raced back to the nursery, where Cinderheart was caring for Floss' kits as well as her own. They gray queen looked exhausted.

Applekit poked her head into Cinderheart's nest. "Can I help name them?"

Cinderheart nodded and nosed the smallest of the three, a white she-kit. "What should we name that one?" She purred.

Applekit tilted her head, trying to think of the perfect name.

"What about Milkkit?" She mewed. "She's white, just like milk!"

Cinderheart purred. "That sounds great. I think we should name the other she-kit Flosskit, after her mother. What do you think?"

Applekit nodded. Flosskit looked a lot like her mother, she was gray and white and really pretty!

"We should name the tom Graykit! You know, because he's gray!"

Cinderheart looked down at the tiny gray tom and purred. "Perfect, Graykit, Flosskit and Milkkit, ThunderClan's newest additions!"

Applekit purred and left the nursery again. She padded over to Daisy, who was sharing a raven with Spiderleg.

"Guess what?" She mewed as she reached them.

"What is it, darling?" Daisy purred.

"I got to help name Floss' kits! Their names are Graykit, Milkkit and Flosskit! Well, Flosskit was Cinderheart's idea, but I pretty much named Milkkit and Graykit all on my own!"

Spiderleg and Daisy bother purred.

"Good job darling!" Daisy purred. "Now, why don't you run along and see if Hollykit wants to play?"

"Okay!" Applekit mewed, dashing off to the nursery.

As she arrived she found Bramblestar leaving the nursery.

"Hello there, Applekit," He purred. "Why don't you come take a seat by the highledge, I'm about to call the clan together."

Applekit didn't reply and simply rushed over and took a seat.

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey come and gather beneath the highrock!" Bramblestar yowled.

The whole clan emerged from their dens, Cinderheart guiding Floss' sleepy kits over to the front of the highledge.

"As you all know, Floss, Daisy's friend from the barn, brought her three kits here two sunrises ago. I now hope you all will give them a warm welcome and treat just like you would any other kit. Flosskit, Milkkit and Graykit, welcome to ThunderClan!" The three kits huddled next to Cinderheart, mewling, as the clan called their names. Applekit purred, they were such cute kits!

"Before you all leave, I have one more announcement to make," Bramblestar purred. "I am proud to announce that Squirrelflight is expecting my kits and will be moving to the nursery tonight."

Murmurs of congratulations echoed through the clan as Squirrelflight sat with her chest puffed out proudly.

"Brackenfur will stand in as deputy while Squirrelflight is the nursery. Brackenfur is one of ThunderClan's most loyal warriors and Squirrelflight and I have decided he will be the perfect stand in."

Bramblestar then jumped off the highledge and padded towards his mate, and the rest of the clan cats went to their duties. Applekit bounded over to Squirrelflight and Bramblestar, and pounced on Squirrelflight's fluffy tail.

"Squirrelflight, we're going to be denmates now! I can't wait to play with your kits!" She squealed excitedly.

"It'll be another two moons before my kits come, you might be an apprentice by then!" Squirrelflight meowed, purring at the kit's enthusiasm.

"Oh," Applekit mewed. "Well, I'll still come visit you when I'm an apprentice." Applekit hopped to her paws and ran towards the nursery. She burst through the entrance and trotted over to her nest, where her brother was eating a small mouse.

"Here, mama wanted me to share this with you," He mewed, pushing the half-eaten mouse towards her. Applekit grabbed it and took a bite before responding.

"Thanks Darkkit. Where's mama?"

"I think she went to talk to Jayfeather. I don't what about, though." Darkkit mewed, a yawn finishing off his last word.

As if on cue, Daisy entered the nursery and padded over to Cinderheart with her jaws full of a green leaf. She dropped them at Cinderheart's paws.

"Borage to help your milk come, since you're nursing five kits now you'll need it. Eat up!" Daisy mewed before settling down in her nest with her kits.

Applekit leaned over the side of the nest and waved her fluffy tail.

"When will Floss' kit be old enough to play?" She mewed.

"As soon as you take a nap. Come on, you've been awake all day!" Daisy mewed.

"But mama, I'm not tired!" Applekit complained. "I want to go hear one of Graystripe's stories about Firestar!"

Daisy sighed. "I suppose. Darkkit, why don't you go with her? Don't wake him if he's asleep!"

"Okay mama!" Applekit mewed as she raced out of the nursery and towards the elders' den.

She poked her head in, and her paws tingled with excitement when she saw Graystripe was awake and sharing tongues with Millie, who had come to see him. Applekit thought it was weird that an elder and a warrior were mates. But they were mates before Graystripe got the bought of greencough that caused him to stop being a warrior.

"Graystripe!" Applekit mewed, with Darkkit standing next to her, his eyes twinkling with excitement. "Can we hear a story about Firestar?"

Millie glanced at the kits and purred. "I'll leave you guys alone." She padded out of the den.

The kits looked excitedly at Graystripe, and the old tom purred.

"Why don't I tell you about the time Firestar and I saved two drowning RiverClan kits…"

**Hope you enjoyed it! And please review!**


	4. Chapter 3

**So sorry it's taken me so long to update, I've been busy! I'll try to keep up with it, but just know the more reviews I get, the faster I'll update! xD**

"From this moment until you earn your warrior name you will be known an Applepaw. Your mentor will be Cloudtail. Cloudtail, you are a seasoned and experienced warrior and I know you will teach Applepaw well," Blamblestar meowed from his place of the highrock. Applekit – No, Apple_paw_ - touched noses with her new mentor. Cloudtail seemed to be just as excited as Applepaw was.

"Come on Applepaw, we can start with a tour of the territory. Why don't you see if Darkpaw can come, too?" Darkpaw was also made an apprentice today, his mentor being Ivypool. Applepaw could tell that Ivypool was nervous to have her first apprentice.

She bounded over to where Darkpaw and Ivypool were.

"Cloudtail is taking me on a tour of the territory!" She mewed excitedly. "Do you guys want to come, too?"

Ivypool glanced at Darkpaw and nodded. "Alright, that sounds good," The silver and white she-cat purred. She shot a grateful look at Cloudtail, obviously thankful for helping her out with knowing what to do.

"And this is the lake," Ivypool meowed. "If you look over there, you can see the gathering island."

Applepaw turned her head to see a piece of land lying in the water. So that was where the gatherings were held!

"Isn't it a full moon tomorrow night?" She mewed.

Cloudtail nodded. "Yes, there will be a gathering tomorrow. Perhaps if you train hard enough tomorrow you can go." He purred.

Applepaw's paws tingled with excitement. She wanted to go so badly!

Darkpaw yawned, his eyes beginning to droop.

"Oh dear, we should be heading home now. We took them quite a long way," Ivypool mewed.

She was right, they had gone all the way down the ShadowClan border (they smelled awful!), and then to the lake. Applepaw was exhausted!

The four cats trudged back to the ThunderClan camp just as the sun began to set. Applepaw went straight towards the apprentice's den and collapsed in her brand new nest.

It was her first day as an apprentice, and it was better then she could have ever imagined.

"Good form, Applepaw! Now, what you would do next is make sure your hind legs are bunched under you, and… POUNCE!" Applepaw followed Cloudtail's instructions and pounced on her 'prey', which was really an oak leaf.

"Perfect!" Her mentor purred. "You've got it figured out! Ready to try in on some real prey?"

Applepaw nodded enthusiastically, and followed after Cloudtail into the forest. They had been practicing her hunting form at the training hollow, and she had it down perfectly in just a few tries.

Darkpaw had gone on the dawn patrol with Ivypool and Lionblaze, so he had stayed in camp to rest. Applepaw was a little bit disappointed, because she had hoped to train with him again today.

Her thoughts were interrupted when she ran into Cloudtail, who had stopped suddenly.

She crept up beside her mentor, and he motioned with his tail towards a vole snuffling around the roots of a small oak tree.

"Remember what you learned today." He whispered in her ear, and she nodded before dropping into a hunter's crouch. She slowly crept forward, putting one paw in front of the other, one at a time, and when she was close enough, she leapt into that air and landed on the unsuspecting animal. It tried to let out a warning squeal, but Applepaw cut it off with a swift bite to his neck.

She turned around to see CLoudtail nodding with approval. "That was perfect, Applepaw! You're a natural hunter, if you keep it up you'll be as good as Sandstorm!"

Applepaw blushed. "Don't let her hear you say that!" Sandstorm was by far the best hunter in ThunderClan, and was very proud of her skills.

"Alright, alright, I won't." Cloudtail purred.

Applepaw let out a purr of amusement, and her Cloudtail continued back to camp in silence.

Applepaw suddenly froze, and set her vole down. She had just spotted a very large robin, and she planned to catch it.

CLoudtail opened his mouth to say something, and she slapped her creamy orange tail over his mouth and dropped into her hunter's crouch. She slowly crept forward, just like she had done with the vole. But this time, as she jumped she let out a loud yowl, and the bird shot straight up into her outstretched paws.

When Applepaw landed on the ground again she lifted the large bird in her jaws, and walked over to Cloudtail, who was staring at her in shock.

"That's almost as big as you!" He purred. "Great catch, that will be able to feed all of the queens!"

Applepaw purred and continued the walk back to camp. Cloudtail picked up her vole and followed her.

"Take that to the queens, I'll put this on the fresh-kill pile." Cloudtail mewed, and Applepaw nodded, padding over to the nursery.

"Applepaw!" Daisy greeted her with a purr. "Did you catch this yourself?"

Applepaw nodded and set the robin down.

Hollykit and Juniperkit padded over sniffed the bird. Juniperkit took a bit out of it, but Hollykit bounded over to Applepaw instead.

"Applepaw, you're so lucky! I wish I could go hunting!" The kit mewed.

Applepaw purred. "It won't be long, and then we'll be denmates again! I can't wait!"

Hollykit sighed. "Two moons is such a long time!" Applepaw rolled her eyes at the impatient kit, though she couldn't blame her, she had felt the same. It would be nice to have her best friend back.

Applepaw looked around the nursery, where she had lived just a night ago. Squirrelflight was dozing in her nest, her belly was _huge_! She would have her kits anytime now! Floss' kits were sleeping along with Cinderheart. The poor gray queen was exhausted. Even though she didn't nurse her own kits anymore, she still had to care for them all.

Applepaw waved her tail in farewell and she padded out of the nursery. She saw Cloudtail leaving Bramblestar's den, and panic shot through her. Did she do something wrong?

Cloudtail noticed her worried expression and gave her a nod of re-assurance, and she relaxed.

Bramblestar then emerged from him den and called the clan together.

"Tonight is the gathering, as you all know. The cats who will be going are Jayfeather, Brackenfur, Lilyheart, Seedwing, Leafpool, Cloudtail, Amberpaw, Rosepetal, Millie, Lionblaze, Dovewing, Bumblestripe, and Applepaw. We will be leaving shortly.

Applepaw squealed in excitement when her name was called. So _that's_ what Cloudtail was talking to Bramblestar about! He thought she should get to go to the gathering!

"You have your robin to thank for that!" Her mentor purred behind her.

Applepaw purred. Her lucky robin had made it so she would have the best night ever!

"Don't worry, it's hard the first time but soon you'll have it like a pro!" Dovewing mewed to Applepaw as she began crossing the bridge to the gathering island. She dug her claws in and inched across, her ears flattened against her head. She reached the other side and let out a sigh of relief, then padded over towards the sound and scent of cats.

ThunderClan was the last clan to arrive, so the island was pretty full. Amberpaw, Cloutail's daughter, padded up to her and whispered in her ear, "Come on, I'll take you to meet some other apprentices."

Applepaw followed after Amberpaw to where a group of five young cats were sitting.

"Applepaw," Amberpaw meowed. "This is Twilightpaw and Sootpaw of ShadowClan, Reedpaw of WindClan, and Treepaw and Tabbypaw of RiverClan!" She looked at Tabbypaw and Treepaw questioningly. "Where's Thornpaw?" She mewed.

"He got a thorn in his paw," Tabbypaw purred. "The clumsy old oaf couldn't come tonight. Where are your brothers?"

Amberpaw purred in amusement. "Snowpaw and Dewpaw got in trouble for talking back to Jayfeather, though I have to say the grumpy old cat deserved it."

The apprentices all mewed with laughter, and Applepaw found herself feeling very awkward.

"Oh, where are my manners!" Amberpaw exclaimed, "Everyone, meet Applepaw! She's one of ThunderClan's newest apprentices!"

All of the cats nodded at her in welcome, and one stepped forward, a small silver tabby.

"Hellp Applepaw! I'm Twilightpaw of ShadowClan! It's so nice to meet you! I think I saw you with your mentor at our border yesterday. It was mine and Sootpaw's first time out."

Applepaw purred, this she-cat was nice! She opened her mouth to say something, but then Blackstar yowled to call the meeting together.

"I will speak for ShadowClan first. Ivytail's kits have been born, Spotkit and Sharpkit. ShadowClan is very pleased with the new additions. We also have two new apprentices, Twilightpaw and Sootpaw. We have nothing else to report."

Onestar and Mistystar reported similar things, though Onestar warned on a fox being chased towards ThunderClan territory.

"Thank you for the warning, Onestar, I will tell my patrols to look out for it. ThunderClan is pleased to announce two new warriors, Lilyheart and Seedwing." The two she-cats sat with pride shining in their eyes as the clans called their names.

"We also have two new apprentices, Applepaw and Darkpaw, and Squirrelflight has moved into the nursery with kits… _my _kits! Brackenfur has taken her place for the time being."

Murmurs on congratulations fluttered through the crown, and the four leaders jumped down from the great oak.

Twilightpaw stood up and stretched. "I'll catch you later, Applepaw!" She mewed before heading back towards the bridge with her clanmates.

"Bye, Twilightpaw!" Applepaw yowled to silver she-cat before heading back with her own clanmates.


	5. Chapter 4

"Good, but next time when you roll, make sure you get to your paws quicker," Cloudtail mewed, motioning for Applepaw to try the move again. They had started battle training this morning. She was just learning the simplest moves, but she wasn't doing badly for her first time.

She lunged under Cloudtail like before, bringing a sheathed paw across his stomach. Cloudtail turned to try to defend himself, but she rolled into his back legs, throwing him of balance. She then got to her paws before he could recover and pounced, gripping his shoulders with her front paws.

Cloudtail purred at her, and she took that as a signal to get off. She did just that, and sat down with her tail curled over her front paws.

"That was perfect, Applepaw," The white tom mewed. "That's enough battle training for today, let's head back to camp.

Applepaw nodded and let Cloudtail take the lead, and they trotted back to camp. They noticed a crowd of cats gathered around the highledge, and realized they had returned just in time for a clan meeting. Applepaw saw Cloudtail's eyes suddenly light up, and he rushed over to sit beside Brightheart. Applepaw craned her neck to see what was going on.

Dewpaw, Snowpaw and Amberpaw were standing below the highledge. This was their warrior ceremony!

Applepaw rushed over to find Darkpaw sitting with Spiderleg and Daisy. She sat down next to her brother, and he whispered excitedly to her; "That'll be us one day!"

Applepaw nudged him and whispered back, "What, giving apprentices warrior names? Yeah, I'll be the leader, not sure where you come in, though."

Darkpaw growled playfully and Applepaw purred. They were cut off by Bramblestar's loud meow.

"Today I get the pleasure of naming three ThunderClan apprentices as warriors!" Bramblestar yowled, already having descended from the highledge to stand near the apprentices.

"Dewpaw, step forward," Bramblestar meowed, and the gray tom made his way up, his pale green eyes shining.

"Bumblestripe," Bramblestar meowed. "Has your apprentice trained well, and do you believe he is ready for the title of a warrior?"

The light tabby nodded, his eyes shining with pride for his first apprentice. "He is ready, Bramblestar."

"Dewpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and defend your clan at all costs, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do," Dewpaw meowed.

"Then from this moment forth you shall be known as Dewstorm. ThunderClan honors your sensibility and forethought, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan!" Bramblestar yowled and laid his muzzle on Dewstorm's head. Dewstrom stooped to lick his shoulder and then stepped back.

Amberpaw then became Amberbreeze, and Snowpaw became Snowfall.

"Dewstorm! Amberbreeze! Snowfall!" Then clan cheered the names of the warriors, and Applepaw noticed Lilyheart seemed to be cheering very loud for Dewstorm. _I wonder if she like, likes him… _Applepaw was amused at the though. They would be perfect together; they were both incredibly cautious and caring.

As the crowd began to disperse, Applepaw felt a rank scent hit her nostrils and she did her best to hold back a gag.

"…Cloudtail?" She called, when she suddenly heard a rustle come from the camp entrance.

Cloudtail came over to her, sniffing the air, his fur standing straight up.

Suddenly something burst through the tunnel and Cloudtail yowled in alarm.

"Fox!" He pushed Applepaw out of the way and unsheathed his claws.

Lionblaze shot out from the nursery where he was visiting Cinderheart and his kits, unsheathed his claws, and threw himself at the fox all in one smooth movement.

Applepaw shuffled into the nearest den, which happened to be the warriors den, and peered out the entrance.

She wanted to fight! But she knew she would get hurt, and it would be a waste of herbs, because she wouldn't be able to cause any damage. So she just sighed and watched Lionblaze.

He attacked the fox with amazing ferocity, managing to dodge every move miraculously. Applepaw sat her chin on her paws, watching the battle. Lionblaze jumped on the fox's back and began slicing through its ear, receiving a loud yelp from the heavily bleeding fox.

The fox tried to throw Lionblaze off, but the golden warrior had a firm grip. He dug his claws into the fox's side and bit down hard on the back of its neck.

The fox screamed in pain and spun around, racing towards the exit. Bramblestar signaled to Berrynose and Bumblestripe to run after it, and they sped out of the camp.

Applepaw emerged from the warriors den and noticed out of the corner of her eye Jayfeather coming from the medicine cat den with his mouth full of herbs.

As Jayfeather began checking over the cats involved in the fight, Applepaw looked around for Darkpaw, to find him coming out of the nursery, his eyes filled with fright.

Applepaw looked at him questioningly, but he rushed over to Jayfeather.

"Jayfeather! Come quick, Squirrelflight's kits are coming, and there's a whole lot of blood!" The dark brown apprentice yowled. His voice was filled with fear.

Jayfeather rushed into the nursery, and the two apprentices stayed outside to listen.

"You stupid, stubborn she-cat!" Jayfeather yowled. "Why didn't you call me? You could have DIED if Darkpaw hadn't come get me."

"Fox..." Squirrelflight panted, her voice strained with pain. "More wounds to attend to, I could wait…"

They heard the ginger she-cat gasp with pain, and a certain gray tabby let out an irritated sigh.

"Alright, come on now. Just push, it won't be long."

Applepaw wasn't sure when she fell asleep, but she found herself curled up next to her brother outside the nursery, dusk just beginning to set in. She nudged Darkpaw awake.

"Darkpaw, do you think we can visit her kits now?" Applepaw mewed, yawning.

Darkpaw nodded. "Yeah, Bramblestar went in before I fell asleep. I'm sure it's fine.

The two littermates pushed their way into the den to hear Squirrelflight mew to her mate, "This is our ONLY litter. I am not doing that again."

Bramblestar purred in amusement, and looked over at Applepaw and Darkpaw.

"Are you two here to see the kits?" He mewed, amber eyes flashing with pride.

Applepaw nodded. "Yeah!" She padded over to Squirrelflight's nest. "What are their names?"

Squirrelflight beckoned to a dark a ginger kit. "This one is Maplekit. The ginger tom is Flamekit. The tabby tom is Leafkit." Squirrelflight purred. "Aren't they lovely?"

"They're adorable, Squirrelflight!" Applepaw purred. "And I bet they'll be great warriors, just like their parents!"

Applepaw suddenly felt the breath get knocked out of her and she fell to the ground.

"Hollykit!" Applepaw mewed. "What are you doing?"

"Pouncing on you." The kit mewed, blinking innocently.

Applepaw purred in amusement. "I wish you were an apprentice, so we could train together!"

"Me too!" Hollykit complained.

Bramblestar had been watching the she-cats' conversation, and he purred.

"Not too much longer now. Just a couple more moons!"

Hollykit sighed. "It's still a long time. What is Applepaw's a warrior by then?"

Applepaw mewed in amusement. "Don't worry, Hollykit. We'll be denmates for a good long while. And even if I become a warrior before you, you still have Juniperkit!"

"Yeah, yeah. I guess so," The black she-kit sighed. "Well, I'm tired; I'm going to go to bed now." She yawned and stumbled back to her nest.

Applepaw padded out of the nursery to be greeted by a crisp breeze, and she shivered. Leafbare was late, but still coming, and soon the prey would go into hiding.


End file.
